Always and Forever
by GabyGabri
Summary: This has turned into a series of drabbles that I might later turn into a complete story. Drabbles Sam/Leah, Sam/Emily, Jacob/Leah.
1. Preface

**Note:** _Alright, this is my first Twilight fic, and I'm sure you'll soon figure out how I feel about the entire series as you read this story. Well, I felt like there wasn't enough good stories about the story of Leah, Sam and Emily, like from beginning to end. From Leah and Sam's life before, to Sam's and Emily's wedding after. How exactly did the love triangle form, and how does each character deal with it? _

**These are all Stephine Meyer's characters. They are not mine. I am only writing about them because they inspire me.**

* * *

**Always and Forever**

_Preface_

In one frenzied, painful moment, everything made sense.

It was like my entire life had been broken, in small scattered puzzle pieces, up until this exact moment. All the pieces just suddenly connected, and the gaps of reason and explaining in my life just disappeared.

One second was all it took, to change my life forever.

But there was one problem; this was never supposed to happen to _me._ I was never really supposed to know _anything _at all. But now, neither I nor anyone else could explain or do anything about it.

So in a way, while all the questions of my past, those questions that I had spent many of nights crying over, only brought more burning ones that ripped a hole through my heart. This new questions were, in many ways, worse than the other ones. They only brought a new, somewhat familiar pain of loss and regret.

This was a new life for me, with a whole new pain, still coupled tightly within the old pain.

This was nothing I wanted.


	2. Sweethearts

**Always and Forever**

_Sweethearts_

**September**

"Baby, you're doing it wrong." I laughed at him.

"Then show me how to do it right." he replied, a smile wide on his face, "You're a horrible teacher you know."

"Well, you know, you're a horrible student." I smiled back at him teasingly.

I placed my hand over Sam's and strung the guitar by his hand, "This this the G cord, that is the C cord, and the other one is the D cord. Its really not that hard, babe."

He strung each cord slowly, getting a feel for which was which, "You know, I bet I would be a way better teacher than you." he teased lightly, in a playful tone.

"Oh, really, what would you teach?"

He strummed all the cords together, then turned to me, a wide grin and playful look in his eyes, "How to kiss amazingly."

Then, in one swift movement, tackled me, and we fell back onto his bed. I let out a squeal of surprise when he landed on top of me. I felt his lips on mine before I could open my eyes again to see him face. It was a long kiss, and very, very sweet.

He broke apart from me and looked down, his eye-brow arched cockily and a smile stretching to his ears.

"Well, if that's how you're going to teach people, maybe you should become and expert first." I joked.

He frowned mockingly, "I am an expert."

I cocked my eye-brow to match his, "Then you need practice. A lot of practice."

He chuckled and bent down to give me a series of short pecks, "That's. a great. idea." he said between kisses, "lets practice!"

I giggled happily through the many kisses, wondering how life could get any better for me.

"You know what day tomorrow is, Sam?" I managed to say through his lips.

He pulled away, and smiled crookedly again, "Happy early anniversary, love."

I opened my mouth to ask the question, but he placed to fingers over my lips, "Not a chance. You know the rules. Its a surprise."

I couldn't help but wonder what he had in store for this year.

With Sam, everything was unexpected, everything was a surprise, it was one of the things I loved most about him. And I loved a lot about him. We've been together for two years now, and it was rather hard for me not to love every aspect of him. He was, and always will be my sweetheart.

Last year, Sam left me notes all over town, starting in my bedroom when I woke up. He had me running all over town, on a wild goose chase. When I read the last note, it told me to go to First Beach. When I got there, he was standing in front of a blanket that was lain on the soft sand. It was near dark, and the scene was illuminated by many candles that surrounded the blanket.

That was the night we made so many promises to each other, promises we had always dreamed would and could never be broken. That was the night he promised to me he would be my one and only, that someday we would be husband and wife, and that he would never, ever hurt me.

That was the night he said he would love me always and forever.

And then, we shared what two people deeply in love with each other would naturally share. In our eyes, making love was what sealed the deal. It was the ultimate proof of how we would be together forever.

Always and forever.

* * *

The next day, I woke up with a smile on my face, and only one person on my mind. I got dressed and made an actual effort to look as pretty as I could. I just couldn't stop smiling.

I opened a drawer in my desk, and pulled out the box that contained Sam's present. I smiled down at the box and knew that he would love the present I had gotten him.

I took it with me as I exited my room, hoping that maybe he was here already.

"There's something spacial for you on the table for you honey." my mother announced to me as I walked out of the hall and into the kitchen.

I smiled excitedly, knowing already who it was from.

On the table there was a small, velvet purple box, with an envelope beside it. The smile on my face grew wider, if that was even possible, and my heart began to beat fast like it did whenever he kissed me.

I examined the small box before opening it, and when I lifted the top open, I gasped.

Inside, there was a ring. A small beautiful silver ring that shone brilliantly. The decoration on the ring's front was an elaborate twist of patterns. A heart was found in the middle, amongst the twists, and in the heart there was a diamond that was absolutely stunning. The patterns look somewhat familiar, but I couldn't remember where I've seen them. But none the less, I was breathless it was so beautiful.

I carefully took the ring out and slipped it onto my right-hand ring finger, not wanting to get too serious and put it on my left.

Then I picked up the note, still gawking at the ring on my finger. I turned my gaze to the note and started to read, knowing this would be the start to the perfect day.

_Lee-Lee,_

_Happy Anniversary sweetheart! I hope you like the ring, its modeled after _

_t__he Q__uileute _ ring of promise. _I'm not gonna tell you what we're doing today,_

_but I'm going to pick you up at noon. __That should give you some time to dress your-_

_self up(wear something formal!) and for you to prepare. __I'll see you soon._

_Always and Forever,_

_Sam_

* * *

**Note: **_I know this chapter was short, but all it was really supposed to show was how much in love they were with each other. Tell me what you think so far. Keep reading!_


	3. Strange

_Strange_

**December**

"Sam! Wake up, the weekends over! You have school!" I heard my mom shout at me through the door.

I scrambled up out of bed groggily, my head still not completely functioning right. Remembering it was rather cold outside, I grabbed some loose black sweats, and threw on some gray long-sleeve. I pressed it to my nose first, making sure it was clean. I grabbed my backpack off my desk, and swung it over my shoulder.

A croissant with and egg in it was waiting for me on the table with hot chocolate sitting next to it in a neat container. I wolfed the food down, and took a long swing of the hot beverage. my mom shook her head disapprovingly at me.

"Maybe if you woke up earlier, you wouldn't have to eat so fast." she said to me.

I only smiled at her and shrugged, "maybe."

I got up, and put my dishes away. Kissing my mother good-bye on the cheek, I grabbed my keys and walked out the door.

I was greeted by the sting of the cold winter air. I shivered involuntarily as I had forgotten how December brings the coldest of weather to Forks and the Reservation. I got in my car, and drove.

I hoped Leah was warm, she always got so cold so quickly. A quick check in the backseat told me I had a spare jacket for her to wear. I loved to see her in my clothes, she always looked to damn good in them.

I got out of the car as stopped into her driveway, and saw her walking out of her front door and down the steps. Sure enough, she was shivering from only being in the cold for a few seconds. I chuckled as I wrapped her in my embrace, kissing her on the forehead, out normal morning greeting.

She lifted her head away from my chest and smiled, rising herself up to meet my lips in a brief hello.

"Good Morning." I said to her when we parted, "cold?"

"Very." She said as I opened the car door for her.

"I have a jacket you can wear." I laughed at her.

School was boring, but there was thing that caught my interest.

As I sat in chemistry, my friends Matt sitting right next to me on the lab table, and Connor sitting in front of us. This was the only class that I had with my best friends, so we tended to get in trouble often for talking to each other.

As Mrs. Brandonburg left us to our experiment, Connor turned his chair around and struck up conversation.

"Hey, did you guys hear the latest news?"

I rolled my eyes Connor always was the one with random gossip.

"No, what happened Connor?"

"Well, there's a new family moving into Forks."

"They'll be going to Forks High then, why does it matter?" Matt asked.

Connor's eyes narrowed in slight excitement, "because the family moving in are the Cullens."

I rolled my eyes and sighed in exasperation, "So what? Don't tell me you honestly believe that group of grumpy old men and their superstitions?"

"I never said the legends are true." Connor said defensively, "I just think that its weird the legends mention them, and they're moving in-"

"Connor Stewart! Turn around and work!" Mrs. Brandonburg's high-pitched voice filled the room.

* * *

After a week, it got a little strange.

One day, I was at Leah's just hanging out with her like we usually do, and the phone rang.

Though we were in the middle of a somewhat private moment, no one in her house seemed to care to answer, so Leah took it apon herself to pick up the phone.

"Hello?...Oh, hi Billy! How's Jacob?....We're all good here, thanks for asking....oh, yeah, he's outside i'll get him for you....what?....Oh, yeah he's here....okay, let me get my dad for you."

Leah gave me a peculiar look, and then she walked outside for a moment to give the phone to her father. She was back in the room a moment later, and back in my arms, and we resumed our snuggling on her bed.

"Whats up?" I asked about the phone call.

"It was just Billy asking for my dad...but he asked if you were here too." her lips formed a confused frown.

"Did he want to talk to me?" I asked, a bit confused myself. Billy Black and I never really had a conversation, like...ever.

"No, he just asked if you were here."

"Huh, well thats strange." I said, but I quickly shoved the question in the back of my mind for later. Right now Leah was the only thing I cared about.

* * *

The next day, I was at Leah's again, just hanging out and watching TV, when her father walked into the living room. I shifted myself a small amount away from her as he did. No matter how long I have been with Leah and how much time I had spent at the Clearwater's, I still felt uncomfortable around her father. At least we had gotten past the stage where I had to call him 'sir', and now I could have a conversation with him without it being completely awkward.

"Hey kids." He greeted us rather brightly.

"Hey daddy."

"Hello Harry."

His expression changed somewhat as his gaze shifted to me. It wasn't completely subtle, but if I hadn't been looking I might have missed the sudden change. His face was seemed almost cautious, and his eyes were reserved. It was like he wanted to talk to me about something, but couldn't quite bring himself to mention it first. Like he was waiting for me to do something, for me to tell him something.

I fidgeted under his curious stare, feeling suddenly very uncomfortable.

"So, how's your mother doin' Sam?" he asked, with slight awkwardness.

"She's alright, been shopping alot for the holidays." I answered quickly.

"Thats good...its good...and-ah-how about yourself?" He asked with some difficulty.

I was confused by the tone of his voice, "I'm good...nothing much going on I guess."

Harry just nodded his head, his lips forming in upside-down U, "I'll be at Billy's if you guys need me."

"Kay dad, cya!" Leah said, smiling at her father.

When he was out the door, I turned to her.

"What was that all about?" I muttered

"He was just trying to be friendly Sam." she replied and kissed me on the cheek.

I tried to believe her explanation of Harry's strange behavior, but for some reason I knew that wasn't the reason.

There was something else...something that they knew and I didn't.

* * *

It got weirder.

Later on the week, my Mom and I were invited to a tribe social gathering at the Ateara's house. I didn't protest against it, because the Clearwater's would also be attending, so Leah could keep me company around the other members of the tribe.

To be completely honest, I never really felt comfortable among the rest of the tribe.

The Elders most especially.

Maybe it was the way they were so formal with me, maybe it was caused by the lack of connection my family had with the rest of the tribe. They were all wound so tightly, everyone knew each other from the moment they first were born. My only real friendly and not awkward connection I had to the tribe was Leah. My mother and I were always welcome on the reservation, and were still counted as part of the community, but we were still...disconnected from them somehow.

Well, at least my Mom was more accepted by the Elders than I was.

Or at least, that's how it felt.

There was the lack of conversation. The Elders never really approached me, unless the situation called for it or if they accidentally ran into me. And even then, the exchange was very formal and stiff. Then there was the glances. Their eyes would flicker to me at random moments, as if to take a quick check to see if I had done anything. It had always made me feel like they thought I was up to no good. I had always felt shut out from them, almost shunned but in an annoyingly polite way. It was like they had always deliberately kept tabs on me.

I thought it was because of my father.

He had never been a good man...that I remember. He was always up to no good, and he was never anything what I would call much of a father, or friend. I thought that they were keeping on eye on me because they saw me as _his_ son, the son of the man who left his wife, and his tribe. I had always told myself that I would show them that I was a good person, and that I was nothing like my father.

Most of the time I was able to ignore the Elders little game...

But it had escalated.

That night I felt their eyes on me almost constantly, all three of them at the same time. Even Leah's sweet company wasn't enough to distract me from their burning stares.

Billy, Harry, Quil...Harry, Quil, Billy...

It was the only thing I felt all night, the only thing I could think about that night.

It annoyed the hell out of me. And with every passing hour I felt the anger build up inside me. Whenever my eyes would accidentally meet, they were already staring back at me. I felt the fire inside of me swell, my jaw was constantly locked into a tense position, my teeth grinding together in my ears. Soon my fury was the only thing I could focus on.

"Babe?"

I snapped my head almost aggressively to Leah's concerned voice.

She stood at my side, her eyes cautious and concerned, "Are you okay?"

I lifted myself off the wall I was leaning against in the living room, meeting her eyes steadily. People were casually mingling all over the room, their conversations that had been a dull drone in my ears, were now crystal clear.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

She arched an eye-brow at me.

"Really...I just feel a little...strange." What had come over me? Why was so angry? It never had bothered me this much before...

"Okay..." She said to me gently, "just try to be a little bit social--oh!"

Leah had rested her hand on my cheek, trying to cup my face, but when she made contact with my skin, her eyes grew wide and fearful.

"Sam, you're burning up!" Her hands were feeling all over my face now, even he lips pressed again my cheek to check my temperature, "you should go home! How do you feel?"

Her reaction drew a small crowd around me, including my mother.

"Sam honey are you alright?"

"I'm fine." I responded back, somewhat shortly. I could feel them staring again, their eyes boring holes through me. My temper rose quickly again.

"Oh, honey you should go home, I'll come with you." My mother said.

"No." I answered, quickly loosing control of my anger, "I'll just go home, alone mom, it's fine."

She nodded, her eyes confused.

I turned toward the door, moving fast, afraid that if I stayed in the same room with them much longer I wouldn't be able to control myself. Leah was the one to grab my arm.

"I'll walk you out."

"No." I said through clenched teeth. She flinched and looked up at me, confused.

"I mean, sorry, babe, but I just need to get home." Really, I just wanted to be alone. I didn't want anyone around when I lost control.

"Okay, call me later then, alright?"

"Alright, I promise." I leaned in quickly to place a brief kiss on her lips.

Then, I turned hastily around, and practically ran out the door, and into the night.

I ran, faster than I ever had in my life. It was close now to breaking now, and with each rapid step, I felt it taking over. I ran faster and faster, my so fast my heart seemed to slow, syncing up to the beating of my heart. Something was happening...I could feel the sudden change inside of me. It was like the night was a whole new world, a world that was beyond controlling, beyond containing.

I gave into it.


	4. Missing

_Missing_

_Ring. Ring_.

I twirled my fingers impatiently into the phone cord.

_Ring. Ring._

I took a deep breath, hoping, preparing myself.

_Ring. Ring._

I sighed exasperatedly.

"Hi you've reached the Uleys!" Sam's mothers voice cheered through the speaker, "If you'd like to contact Sam-"

I practically slammed the phone into the receiver. I had left too many messages before-none of which were answered-so why leave a new on only to be ignored?

Part of me was angry that one one seemed to care, that everyone seemed to be avoiding talking to me today. Maybe that was because Sam really was the only person I talked to almost every second of the day. Maybe that's why I felt so...disconnected. But why wouldn't he want to talk to me? Why wouldn't he answer the phone? The questions burned in my mind, trying to think of a logical answer.

Sam was sick, he practically bolted out the door three nights ago at the tribe gathering to get away. He must be really sick, not to be able to answer my calls. But what did he have? The flu wasn't spreading around...none else that I knew of had gotten sick. But even then, couldn't his mother have called, or answered my calls?

I took a deep breath. _Relax, Leah. _I told myself, _He's sick, he needs to be alone right now. Give him time._

I turned and heaved myself onto my bed, trying to disregard the thoughts that raced through my mind. The disappointment and worry crept through me once again, as I found myself thinking about how sick Sam was. Poor baby! I wanted to be there at his side to help him through whatever internal pain he was in, I wanted to be the one to help him heal...

_ughh! Stop it! _I shouted at myself.

Sighing, I twirled my finger anxiously through my loosely curled hair. What do I do now? I wanted to do something...I wanted to stop myself from thinking about it more. I was overreacting and I knew it. I just needed to keep myself busy. I needed something to do before I drove myself insane with worry.

A thought finally came to mind.

I crawled over to the side of my bed, grabbing my car keys. A new sort of happiness took over my emotions, now that I had something to do today other than worry about my sick boyfriend.

I walked out to the living room, finding my mom on the couch, curled up next to my dad as they watched TV together. I smiled automatically at the sight of them. They were such a loving couple, even for parents at their age. I admired them for the love they still had for each other after two kinds and many years...ever since I first noticed that my parents were more deeply in love with one another than other people's parents seemed to be, I wanted what they had. I wantd to love some one as they had, to endure everything together and still hold strong.

I want that with Sam.

Shaking myself mentally, I cleared my throat, "Hey, do you think I can go visit Emily today?"

"Well, sure, honey. I talked to Sallie earlier today actually. They seemed to be up to nothing."

"Great, I miss her, I want to see her."

"Alright, just call us."

* * *

I sped down the road in my 2000 white Jeep Wrangler, hearing the engine purr, the tires rolling smoothly over the pavement. I loved my Jeep. I turned onto a neighborhood street, an pulled in front of a dark mocha-colored house. I smiled when I saw it, memories flooding my mind just observing the house.

I door swung open suddenly, I turned my head to it.

A tanned, tall girl walked out. Her dark ivory hair flowed carelessly around her, framing her face beautifully. Her figure was perfectly shaped, slightly in an hour-glass form. Even in a plaid blue shirt and casual jeans she was stunning. Her chocolate brown eyes lit up when she saw me, her perfectly white smile starting to mirror the emotion in her eyes.

Emily had always been beautiful.

I found my lips curving up into a smile when I saw her too. I climbed out of my Jeep and ran into her open arms.

"Hey stranger!" She teased in our embrace.

I laughed, "I know I haven't seen you in forever!"

"I've missed you Leah."

"We talk everyday!" I grinned at her.

"It's not the same as actually seeing you though. Your hair! Its longer!"

"And yours is shorter." I noted with a edge of sarcasm, "Can we go inside?"

She laughed, "Sure, what do you want to do today?"

"Anything." I replied, hoping she didn't hear the desperate tone in my voice.

"Hey, I have an idea! Lets take the Jeep out for a run in the canyon." She said, a mischievous smile touching her lips.

"Oh wow, I haven't been offroading up here in forever."

"Then lets do it."

I smiled mischievously back, glad to finally have something to do, and glad I was spending time with Emily.

Emily and I were more like sisters than second cousins. We shared everything together, she knew more about me than even Sam knew. I could tell Emily anything in complete confidence, and I kept her secrets to heart as well. We called each other almost daily, just to catch up on how the others day had I had not seen Emily in a few months, and it was a relief to my emotions to see her in person, to be able to look in her eyes. She was like my comfort, my conscience, and my best friend.

We drove along a dirt path, carved neatly among the forest of trees surrounding it. We stayed on it for hours, talking and laughing while I sped thought the twisted moist track. Then, we approached a dirt clearing where the trees dispersed and soon disappeared. On the other side of the clearing was a steep drop-off. Acting like a cliff. It gave us a perfect view of a large stretch of world below us. And the perfect sky directly ahead of us. I could see Forks from here, and La Push, and first beach...

"We came a little early for sunset." Emily said, admiring the view, "Wanna stay for it?"

I shrugged happily, "Sure, sounds good."

Grabbing the snacks we brought for our trip, we migrated to the back, open seat of my Jeep, sitting comfortably in the back seat. We layed across from each other, our knees touching as we faced one another. I face the sun set, she faced me. we found ourselves talking, as we always did, about every happening in our lives.

"So how's the boyfriend?" she asked, a teasing grin on her face.

My face fell slightly, remembering the reason I sought an escape from Emily in the first place, "He's...fine."

She arched an eye-brow at me.

"Alright, well...I haven't actually talked to him in a few days. The last time a saw him he was really sick...he hasn't called me back yet."

She smiled tentatively at me, concern in her eyes. She knew automatically that I was worried that he hadn't called me in a while, "I wouldn't worry about it too much, Lee." She said reassuringly, "Like you said, he's really sick."

I nodded, at a loss for words, and silently hoping that what she said was true. My mind started to wonder for a second, resting on an image of Sam's face in my memory...

I shook myself mentally, and turned to Emily with a grin on my face, "So what about you Em? Any boys lately?"

She opened her mouth to answer me-

Music suddenly erupted from the center council. We both jumped slightly in surprise, looked at each other and laughed at our skittishness. I got up, leaned over the front seat and grabbed my vibrating cell phone. Reading the caller ID, I frowned, 'MOM'.

I had privately hoped that it would be Sam finally returning my call.

I hit accept, "Hey Mom, sorry I haven't called yet. Em and I were catching up."

"Leah? Sweetheart are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I'll come home soon just let me-"

"Leah, I- I have news." her tone was hushed, almost hesitant. It scared me.

"Whats wrong Mom?" I asked, my voice serious.

"Its-Its Sam."

My heart froze at his name. I forgot how to breathe for that instant. Her seriously sad tone of voice matched with his name were sending my brain into a petrified moment of panic.

"Sam?" I breathed.

"Yes...honey, no one can find him...I'm so sorry...he's missing."

Tears stung my eyes and my breathing returned to my lungs suddenly extremely labored. My entire body trembled madly, my mind forgot everything else around me. In my head, all I could see was a perfect image of his face- his glowing brown eyes, his lovely smile, his laughter...

Sam.

Missing.


	5. Calm

_Calm_

Leah was persistent.

Every day she would find a different way to try and get answer out of me. Sometimes she tried to trick me, as if I would let it slip accidently, but other times she would just blatantly say it. Then she would pry all she could until she reached breaking point with my constant stream of vague answers and, 'no's.

She would get so angry with me; sometimes she would give me the silent treatment, and ignore me completely. She's so stubborn, she would commit to her cause, until I apologized, and we would make up. After two months of it, she got used to getting over our small arguments quickly. For a while, she even stopped asking me, as if she was accepting that it was something I just couldn't share with her.

But just when I thought it was finally settled, the secret would get in the way somehow, and she was back on the pestering Sam train. Even though it was on the edge of annoying, I couldn't blame her for how she felt.

It was hard for me too, although it didn't seem like it to her, for me not to share a major part of my life with her. I hated having to hide things from her, and I wanted to tell her everything…but it was near impossible after Billy laid down the law.

Being a werewolf is a tough life.

But I was still cheating. Billy never said I couldn't talk to her…he just said I could never tell her. There was a loophole in his orders, and I wasn't about to confess to Billy that I was still secretly meeting with Leah.

He had told me it was too dangerous to be around her, that I could lose control at any instant and ruin her life forever. But I didn't believe that.

Actually, it was better now that I was with Leah again. I found that I could contain myself better when she was near, I didn't get so upset at things. She was like the key to my control. I needed her.

We were happier together. And for the most part, things were finally running smoothly in my life. Between the first transformation to now, i had found a certain peace in the midst of it all. I learned to cope with the changes, a certain acceptance of it all.

It was calm.

The calm before the storm.


	6. Cheating

**Always and Forever**

_Cheating_

I was in my room, trying to focus on the papers of homework strewn across my desk. It was rather unsucessful. Instead, I was staring out my window, letting my eyes unfoucus as the icy rain pounded down to the ground outside.

I was there in my room physically, but mentally my thoughts were with Sam.

He was back, from wheverever he had been. I was happy that he didn't turn out to actually be missing afterall, and was even more thrilled that he called me today to let me know he was safe.

At the same time, I couldn't help but feeling abandoned in someway. He never had even mentioned to me that he was planning to go anywhere, neer gave any reason as to why he would just up and leave. But then again, Sam didn't tell anyone where he had gone. But I thought that I would've been... a different case to him. That hurt me in a way, as if I wasn't as important to him as I used to be...to know that he was keeping something from me.

And then there was today to concider. When he called me to tell me he was home, and he wanted to see me and that he was on his way...and he never showed up. That hurt me too.

This wasn't anything like him. He wasn't the type of guy that would just dissapear without telling anyone, or ditch his girlfriend, or keep secrets. None of this behavior was like him.

It scared me.

A howl sounded off from somewhere in the woods, causing me to snap out of my trance.

"OOH my---Leah! Leah, come here!" my mother screamed unexpectedly from downstairs.

I sighed, "What Mom?" I unwillingly got up out of my chair and made my way to the stairs. About half-way down the stairs, the front door came into view on the other side of the living room.

I stopped in my tracks, and sucked in a breath.

In the doorway, stood a dripping-wet, half-naked Sam Uley. He looked so different. His once, long, ivory hair was cut short, up to his temple. His body, was so...big. Way bigger that I had noticed before. His muscles were buldging. His eyes were locked onto mine, looking at me with the brightness I had missed.

Before I could even think to control my actions, I ran to him.

I jumped into his arms, throwing mine around his neck, and he caught me with effortless ease. My feet were lifted off the floor as I tried to reach his new height. In return he rapped his muscular arms around my waist, and held me tightly. I suddenly felt brilliantly warm, but ignored it, I was too happy to really focus on anything.

"Sam! Sam! Oh, Sam..." I was close to shouting for joy.

"I'm here, Lee-Lee." his voice whispered back huskily, and he tightened his grip as if he never wanted to let me go.

My oxygen supply was cut off, "Sam-"

He immediately released me, and took two quick steps back, "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry, did I hurt you?"

There was a fear in his eyes that I couldn't understand. Maybe I was just too happy to even process it.

I just closed the distance between us again and kissed him. He kissed me back, his lips urgent, but somehow held back. I had missed his kisses too.

When we broke apart, our eyes locked again. There was something different about his eyes too. They were...reserved, and aged. It was like in the month he had been gone, something had changed him majorly. His eyes and face looked older, like he had experianced a year instead of a month.

I wasn't sure if I liked it, but for now, Sam was home.

Suddenly, I dropped my dreamy-elated state and the questions just started to roll out.

"Are you okay? Why are you all wet? Why are you half naked? Where have you been? Why didn't you come earlier?" with each question, my anger started to build.

"Woah, to fast Lee-Lee, one at a time please." he said smiling broadly.

"This isn't funny Sam! Where the hell have you--woah!!" I had brought my flat hand down on his chest, attepmting to slap him, but instead met what felt like a burning hot stove. I jerked my hand away quickly from the unexpected heat.

I looked at his chest, to my hand, to his face. His expression was stiff, and taunt when I looked up at him.

"Sam, you're burning up!" I gasped, "get inside, out of the rain, I'll get you some towels to dry off, you must be freezing!" I said very quickly as I took him ny the hand and dragged him inside, shutting the door behind us.

"No, no, I'm fine, really. I was just running, thats all." He replied with a rigid tone to his voice.

I looked at him strangely.

"I promise." He said to me seriously, "Lets go up to your room and talk."

I felt a stab of worry in my chest, and eyed at him suspiciously.

"Don't worry," he said quickly, "I want to...explain."

I let him take my hand into his burning-hot ones and we went up to my room. Once there, he slid onto my bed, and lay down. He looked up at me with a smile on his face and rubbed the spot on the bed next to him, gesturing me to lay next to him.

I stood still, and watched him with hard eyes.

"Explain yourself."

He sighed, "I missed you Lee-Lee."

I shot him an exasperated look, "Sam, that won't work. Explain."

He sighed more heavily this time, and sat up on the bed, "Okay."

I waited as a hush fell between us.

"I--Leah, you have to understand that theres somethings--that I'm not...that I can't tell you." He said with difficulty.

"Why the hell not?" I asked agressively.

"I know you're mad Leah, and I'm sorry I can't explain. I really am, and I really can't."

"No, I'm your **girlfriend** you can tell me!"

"I'm--" he cut off suddenly, it was as if his voice was taken from his throat, "I'm--" he tryied again, with the same result.

I looked at him in disbelief, "what are you doing?"

"I'm trying to tell you!"

"Where were you?"

"Nothing, Leah, I was sick for a while."

"Bullshit, where were you?"

His expression showed desperation and guilt, "I know, I know...I'm so sorry Leah, I can't explain...just please don't ask me anymore questions."

"No. Where were you?" I was getting furious.

"Leah please...just drop it I promise I'll explain it to you one day..."

"Why can't you tell me now?!" I shouted.

"Because I can't!" he had lost his temper, but not with me, "Because I'm cheating just seeing you now!"

I was more focused on the last part of his outburst, "What do you mean by that?!"

He lept off my bed and grabbed my hand into his burning ones. His eyes were frantic, "Leah, please...Leah." He wraped me up into a tight hug. I stayed stiff as a board in his arms, unwilling to give up so easily with his affection.

"I know, I know just...please Lee-Lee, not tonight...I just want to be with you tonight, just you and me...I don't want to argue, I've missed you so much." He whispered huskily in my ear.

I ground my teeth together, immensily frusterated. I had missed him too, and I didn't want to aurge either, but I was confused as to why he wouldn't tell me. But by the way he mentioned how he was cheating some kind of rule, it sounded like he was forbidden to tell me...

Sam released me, but still stayed close enough for my nose to touch his chest slightly. He started to play with the ring on my finger, twisting it to watch the dimonds gleam against my bedroom light. Locking his soft, compassionate eyes with my angered ones, he slowly bent down and brough his lips to the ring on my finger.

His hand then reached behind my head and pulled me into a kiss.

It was a silent agreement that I would let it go for tonight, but he knew I was still angry.

He would tell me.

If not tonight, then tomorrow, but I wouldn't give up.


	7. Ruined

**Always and Forever**

_Ruined_

"I don't care if you can control it or not! Why the hell did you imprint on ME?" I shouted at him.

I knew I was hurting him, I knew I was causing him he most pain he has ever experienced in his life, but at the moment I was so furious I didn't even care. I hated the fact that even though I was so angry at him, I still felt my heart tug and sting for his pain. It was like his pain was my pain.

That feeling only fueled my fury.

He whimpered, "I'm so- I don't know...Emily ple-"

"DON'T!" I screamed at him,"Don't even try Sam! You loved HER first! You promised HER you would love her, you promised HER all of this. WHY didn't you imprint on her?! I don't care that you love me and that you can't control it! I HATE you! I HATE YOU!"

His voice was so soft I could barely hear it, "I know...i know, you should...you have every right-"

"YES, I do have every right! How DARE you come into my best friend's life, love her for so long, just to take it all away! She used to call me and tell me how HAPPY she was that she had you, she used to tell me all the wonderful things you did together, she used to tell me that she LOVED YOU, and she was so sure YOU were the one! She won't even TALK to me now! Its too PAINFUL for her to even LOOK at me, much less TALK to me, knowing that YOU'RE in LOVE with ME!"

I paused for a moment, my fury towards him building up inside of me, I felt like there was no end.

But there was still a apart of me that screamed at myself to hold him in my arms to kiss him, to tell him everything would be okay...I put and end to that thought immediately.

Sam was looking down, though I could see the tears that rapidly fell from his eyes. His hands were placed on either side of his head, as if he were tyring to hold his head in place. His breathing was shallow and short, I could tell he was depressed. And his body was vibrating slightly, like there was something inside that was trying to break free.

"I know...I know, I hate myself too...I hate myself so much...I wish I could just die...its all my fault...."

I could not stop my hateful rant, it kept flowing from my mouth. I felt like I just needed to get this out.

"You RUINED everything! EVERYTHING! She was my SISTER, she was my BEST FRIEND. And you RUINED it! I HATE you! I WILL NEVER LOVE YOU! How could you love someone else when she still LOVES you?" my voice began to falter with tears of my own, "How could you break her heart, after everything?! WHY?"

"I HATE MYSELF!" Sam cried out suddenly.

I stopped my ranting, something held myself back from saying anything more. A sense of foreboding abruptly swept through me. I watched him with wide eyes and my mouth hanging open in disbelief to what was happening.

The vibrating of Sam's body turned violent. It looked like he was literally moving from side to side at lighting-fast speed. It was to the point were I could barely make out distinct human features. His hand were no longer at his head, but balled up in tight fists at his side.

I knew he was trying to control himself. But somehow I knew it was far too late for that. I knew he wouldn't be able to control it.

I don't remember much of what happened next. There were three things about that one instant, that have been permanently etched into my mind forever.

I heard a horrible crunching sound matched by a malicious snarl.

I felt my face slash open, and unimaginable pain.

The last thing I remember was the long agonized howl that rung sadly in my ears, and lead me into darkness.


	8. Gravity

**Always & Forever**

_Gravity_

"Leah, don't do this, please..." he begged, distress evident in his voice, "Come back to the pack...I-I don't think I can bear it without you."

"What?!" I asked him increduously, "You wanted me to leave!"

"No, I never wanted you to leave-"

"Oh cut the shit Sam! You never wanted me in the pack in the first place! I was an inconvinence to everyone, so I just thought I would make it easier."

"No, Lee-Lee. I want you there! It was hard enough today, not being able to hear your thoughts, or feel you there in my mind...It was so hard without knowing you weren't with me. The disconnection is...it's too much Leah. I can't handle it." he explained to me, his words rolling out of his mouth with urgency.

He returned his gaze to mine, his familiar dark-brown eyes reflecting the hurt he felt.

I was astonished to think that he was actually upset over the fact that I left the pack...I couldn't fathom it.

"Come back, please Leah, I'm begging you. Come back for me. I _need_ to be with you."

I sucked in a short breath at his words and did not release it again. I never thought this would ever happen. I was so sure Sam didn't want anything to do with me anymore, but his words changed everything.

"You-need?" I barely wispered.

"Leah, I-I still love you."

I gasped when those words escaped his lips, and felt my chest tighten. My heartbeat thudded rapidly in my chest, and my stomach was overcome with a rushing feeling. Those words clawed at my heart, and I was hoping with everything in me that they were true. I hoped that this would be the moment I had been waiting for, for two long years.

"I still want to be with you."

I had never wanted anything as much as I wanted to hear him say that.

I had always hoped that he still held feelings for me, dispite the imprint. It was always so hard to read how a really felt about me, he kept those thoughts locked up tightly in a vault hidden in his mind.

It was my ultimate fantacy for him to confess his love to me, and we would be together again, like we were supossed to be. And I would be happy again. Our love was like gravity, we would always fall back to each other.

I closed my eyes, tears of joy falling from them as I did.

I heard Sam sigh almost blissfully and then felt his arms contract around me. When he just touched me for a little while, all my strength seemed to dissapear, and I felt myself melting into his embrace. I lost myself in the moment, feeling the happiest I've felt in a long time. I forgot everything around me, and my entire world in that instant, revolved around Sam.

His hot breath, his strong arms supporting me, his scent, the way his skin felt...

"Always and forever Lee-Lee." his husky voice filled my ear.

My eyes snapped open in response to his familiar promise, and my heart contracted painfully. It was as if it triggered something inside me that had been concealed until that very moment. A strange feeling crept over me, and I suddenly felt very uncomfurtable in his arms. It felt, wrong, just all wrong.

As this feeling consumed all my previous emotions, my breathing began to get heavier, and my mind was disturbingly clear. Clearer than it had been for a year. The feeling frightened me, and confusion settled in. Why was I acting like this?

My arms moved as if they we not my own, and suddenly pushed Sam roughly away from me.

His face was struck with confusion.

"Whats wrong?"

I stared at him, not knowing the answer yet myself. I couldn't bring myself to do anything but look at him, having no idea what the expression on my face revealed.

"Can't to this Sam." I burted out suddenly.

I was in shock, it was like my subconcious was in control of my body now, and I couldn't understand it.

"What?" he asked, somewhat deperately.

I tried to process my own actions and emotions, trying to make sense of what was happening to me. As I dug deeper, it clicked in my head abruptly.

This was all wrong.

He loved _her_. He promised always and forever to _her._

I couldn't bring myself to do it her, the same thing that had happened to me. I wouldn't let Sam ruin it again, I wouldn't let him break another heart. I wouldn't let him choose me over her.

As my emotions slowly started to make sense to me, I had an epiphany.

"Sam, it was so hard to see...you-you fall in love with someone other than...than me. It hurt me so much to try and- and accept, that you weren't mine anymore. I didn't know who I was without you." The tears fell faster now, "I tryied, I tryied so hard to let you go. But...but I just couldn't find it in me...to just...give up. I just couldn't let you go. And even after all this time,-I havent been able to."

I paused, wiping away my tears with quick and trembleing fingers.

"But I just realized that you've had apart of it too. After all these years, everyone-I had been thinking that its been me-me with the trouble, me fighting against the imprint between you and--Emily. I though that I was the only one who still felt the love we used to share...I thought I was the only one who couldn't let go..."

I forced myself to meet his eyes, reminding myself that I had to do this, that it was for the best...for both of us.

"Its been you, too Sam. You haven't been able to let me go either."

Sam's body twitched slightly, almost as if he felt uncomfurtable under the wieght of my words.

After a moment, he stepped twards me, his arms reaching out to me. My arm weakly raised up in response, my plam held outward to him. My hand touched his hardened chest, and served as gentle barrier to keep him from coming any closer to me.

"Leah, I do lo-"

"No." I said, my voice firm, "Don't, Sam. Please don't." My voice quivered again, "It already hard enough--I can't--I can't hear it anymore."

I shook my head slowly, squeezing my eyes shut in an effort to keep the tears at bay. It was a vain attepmt, for most of them escaped though the corners of my eyes, refusing to be hid behind my lids.

There I stood, torn between love and pain.

I heard him let out and unsteady breath, and open his mouth to say something. I lifted up my seemingly heavy head to face him, to look into his eyes. His pair of dark brown eyes were tear-filled, the distress in them were unbearable. They begged me for forgiveness, pleading me to love him again.

I swallowed hard, in effort to rid the throbbing lump in my throat.

He reached his hand out slowly to my face again, his fingers tenderly brushing my face. I slightly moved my face just out of his reach, even though as I did I felt my body screaming at me to let him touch me. He winced visibly at my action, his hand dropping away from me as if it had lost all life. The tears welled up in his eyes spilled over then.

Never taking my eyes off him, I took two steps backward, my legs felt somehow detached from my body, as if they were not my own. I stood there, perfectly still, staring back at his expression that was twisted in misery and guilt.

"Let me go, Sam." I whispered.

"It's time we both faced that we can't keep doing this. We can't hold on to something that ended a long time ago. We're done, we have been...done. You're meant to be with Emily, the imprint prooves that. No matter how much I still love you and no matter how you still feel about me, she's you're destiny. I'm not. We were never ment to be." Every word that came out of my mouth seemed to cut another hole into my heart.

"We can't keep hurting everyone around us--we can't keep hurting _ourselves_ with this." I managed to stammer out, my voice cracking with emotion and tears again.

He shook his head from side to side slowly, his mouth forming the word, 'no' over and over again.

"You know I'm right. We have to move on." I pressed further, each word still cutting into me, "Let me go."

His eyes swept up to meet mine again.

"Please, Sam, please. Let me go so I can have a chance to let you go..."

My throat closed up then, unable to continue. It hurt too much. No matter how we still felt about each other after all this time, we had to end it. We were loosing ourselves in this mess.

I wanted the old Leah back. I didn't want to be unhappy anymore, I didn't want to feel the constant twinge of pain in my chest anymore. I didn't want to fall back into his gravity.

I loved him enough to let him go. I had to.

But still, amoung all my emotions, I couldn't help but to feel torn. A part of me just wanted to take everything I had said back, tell him I loved him too and stay in his arms forever. The other part of me told me I was doing the right thing, and that this way would be better for everyone involved.

I hoped it was right.

He kept his eyes locked onto mine.

"I'm so sorry." he breathed. I nodded, averting my eyes from his to examine the title floor.

"Emily needs you now," I said softly to him, keeping my eyes from his.

"I know."

I lifted my head suddenly, my eyes latching onto his once more.

"Love her like you loved me."

He nodded, a small, hesitant smile dawning on his face.

"I promise."

He knew as well as I did that I was, in my own way, giving him forgiveness. The forgiveness he had been waiting for for years.

I tried to smile back at him through closed lips, but my attempt was in vain. A sad smile responded to mine. He took two slow steps torward to me, this time without my protest.

Holding my head steady in his gentle hand, he placed his lips to my forhead.

"Thank you Leah." his husky voice murmured through his lips that lingered on my skin.

I closed my eyes, knowing that this was the last moment Sam and I would ever share together. This was our final good-bye. I savored it, etching it into my memory forever. In that instant, all that remained were bitter-sweet emotions that were quickly meeting their end.

When I opened my eyes again, he was gone.

The kiss he left on my forhead burned.

I fell to my knees crying.


	9. Wedding

"Leah?"

My figers tightened aroun the slim champagne glass I was holding at the sound of her voice. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath, composing myself, before I turned and faced her.

"How do I look?"

Emily's face was strikingly beautiful. Her make-up looked perfect, shaded dark brown blended well with her skin and brought out the strength in her carmel eyes. Her long silk black hair curled and neatly tucked up into a fashionable stylish twist. Her stunning white dress was tight around her torso, but then loosened up and fell outward that most complimenting way.

The ruined left side of her face went almost completely unnoticed, seemingly smothered by the happiness that was radiating off of her. Her lips were drawn up in a tight nervous smile, but her eyes were almost a reserved happiness, almost as if she didn't want to show all of her excitment in front of me.

Memories started to flood my memory; me and Emily planning our dream weddings together, fantacing who our dream husband would be. I remembered Sam and I had it all planned out, down to which flowers we were going to use and where we would do it.

The familliar sharp stab of jelously pierced my heart once again as I looked at my cousin, knowing that she was now going to live my dream-our dream.

But I couldn't let my feelings get in the way today.

This was _her_ day, and I would make it the best day I could for her. Because I loved her, and I loved Sam.

And no matter what had happened in the past, no matter what feelings I still harbored for them both, when it came down to it, I wanted them to be happy.

And they were very happy together.

So, I put on my brave face, and smiled at her.

I wasn't sure if I could trust my voice, so in response to her question I walked over to her, and wrapped my arms around her, and pulled her into a tight hug.

"Thank you Leah...I really needed you here today, and I'm glad you accepted to be my Maid of Honor."

Over her shoulder, where she couldn't see, the tears began to well up in my eyes, and I bit my lip to keep it from quivering.

I didn't say anything, but instead just squeezed her tighter in our embrace. I gave myself a moment to calm down, and soon enough they dissapeared. I had alot of practice in quickly cleaning myself up and putting on a brave face.

I pulled myself away from her and flashed her another smile. Emily smiled genuienly back at me.

Just at that moment, a knock at the door broke our small moment.

The door opened, and Paul leaned in, "Hey ladies,everyone's waiting for ya."

I nodded at Paul, he curtly nodded back and stepped away, leaving the door ajar.

I returned my gaze to Emily, who was still smiling at me, "Really, Leah," her voice was fulled with gratitude, "it means a lot to me."

I stretched my lips over my teeth, took her hands in mine, and gave them an extra squeeze.

"Lets go, sweetie." I said with as real a smile as I could on my face.

"Its time."


	10. Alone Together

_Alone Together_

The room was crowded, too crowded for my taste.

As I bumped and slid my way through the mass of dancing bodies, I kept my eye out for a special girl in a dark blue dress.

I miraculously found my way out of the ocean of people, letting the fresh twilight air replenish my senses. Walking over to a table that was stocked with all assortments of food and drinks, I grabbed some bite-size ordureves and kept my mouth occupied as I continued my search.

"Jacob!" I turned around to see my father rolling over to me, with Sue Clearwater following right beside him. I noticed her hand that stayed on his shoulder as they made their way over to me. I quickly glanced away from her hand and to Billy's face, but kept glancing back and forth between them unwillingly.

I suddenly felt very uncomfortable in my tuxedo.

"Hey, Dad."

"Why are you staying on the sidelines boy?" He asked me with a lively voice. I scrunched my nose from the smell of alochol on his breath.

"Why don't you go out there and find someone to dance with-"

I cut that sentence short, knowing it would only lead to an akward conversation, "Actually, Dad, I'm gonna go Congratulate Emily and Sam."

And with that, I walked away from them, not waiting to hear his response.

It wasn't very often that Billy would drink, but when he did he tended to be very obnoxious, and I didn't feel like dealing with him in that state at the moment.

Sense I couldn't think of anything else to do (besides look for her) I decided I would actually keep to my word and go pay my respects to Sam and Emily.

I approached a line that had begun to gather around the newlyweds. As I sttod in line, I sipped my drink nonchauntly, while still scanning the crowd for that one particular face. I shook myself mentally and stopped my searching, silently scolding myself for constanly thinking about her, about being with her. Instead, I turned my attention to the reason why I was in this line.

The person in front of me turned away and walked out onto the dance floor, leaving me facing Sam and Emily.

Emily looked positively beautiful, I guess all brides did on their big day, but her face is what completed her beauty. Her eyes were glowing so bright, her expression of the upmost elation. Even the ruined side of her face could not be noticed beside the emotion showing on her face. Sam looked much of the same way, his eyes beaming at everything and everyone he looked on. A wide grin was permenatly placed onto his face, his white teeth almost broadcasting how happy he was.

When I saw him, I could not help to feel a surge of dislike.

I wondered how he could be this happy, yet still claim to have feelings for Leah. I wondered if Emily knew that Sam confessed this nearly two weeks ago, during thier engagement. Did Sam not see how much that hurt Leah to have to hear, and then attend the wedding after that confession? Or did he not care, and just wanted to pull Leah around so he could feel loved outside his love with Emily?

"Jacob!" Sam smiled.

I smiled back, wiping away all my ill thoughts. Sam was still my friend, no matter how I thought of his actions. And today was his wedding day.

"Congrats, Sam." we grabbed each other's arms and hugged.

"Thanks, Jake."

I pulled away from the hug and nodded at him with a grin. Turing my head to Emily, my grin widened, "There's the beautiful bride."

"Oh, Jacob, quit teasing!" She giggled and pulled me into a hug, "Thank you, Jake."

We broke apart, both still smiling warmly, "Well, I'm gonna get back to the party, and leave you two to enjoy yourselves."

I winked at her, and cast a playful glance twards Sam.

"Hey, Jake, can we talk after? I want to discuss arrangements for when we leave." Sam said to me, the smile still in his eyes, but faded from his lips.

I sighed inwardly. That was Sam, it was the happiest night of his life, but he still thought about buisness.

"Sure, sure, Sam. I'll call you later." I waved him off as I started to mesh back into the crowd, walking away from them.

I turned and walked to the other side of the tent, careful to avoid any dancing bodies. As I made my way to the sidelines again, I found someone who had stolen my spot near the food table. They were standing alone, watching everyone else dance with a tight simper on thier face.

There she was.

Her beauty seemed to just radiate off of her in waves, and had me rooted to the spot with my jaw dropped. Her dark, long silky hair shone under the lights in the canopy, and loose curls fell gently around her face. The dark blue dress clung flatteringly to her body, and the color complemented her tanned skin perfectly.

She looked good.

"Leah," I called her name as I approached her. She turned to the sound of my voice.

"Jacob." she said with a slight smile.

I grinned at her, "Enjoying yourself?"

A dry laugh escaped her lips, "Hardly."

"Aw, c'mon. The foods good, thats a plus."

She laughed slightly, "Oh, yes the food makes everything better."

"Why are'nt you dancnig? I heard Embry was trying to get you to save a dance for him." I teased her.

She sighed with a small laugh, "I'm not falling for that, Black."

We kept up the conversation, watching people while they danced, and making fun of their faces together. We laughed and smiled, in an otherwise sad event for Leah. I knew she would have a hard time with the wedding, and I wanted to make it better as much as I could, maybe I went alittle overboard with the jokes. But it seemed to be working out pretty well. It was just so easy to talk to her, almost effortless, like a second nature to me. I still wasn't sure howshe felt about me, but I hoped that we shared a mutual friendship.

"Want to dance?" I gestured to the dance floor casually.

I caught her off-gaurd, "Huh?"

"You know, that thing where you move your body and feet to match the music?" I tried to recover. Truth was, I found myself feeling kinda nervous to ask her to dance with me. I didn't know what to possibly suspect under this condition.

She arched an eye-brow at me, "With you?"

I nodded, "Yeah."

She made a face at me, "Dancing? Really?"

I laughed, and grabbed her hand, taking it in mine, "C'mon."

"Jacob..." she sighed exasperatly as I practically dragged her out unto the dance floor. Once I found a clear spot, I turned around to meet Leah's grimancing face.

I yanked gently on her arm and pulled her into me, twirling her around first before she stopped at my chest. The top of her head just reached my nose, I felt her warm breath on my neck. I almost shivered involentarily.

Her arms slid around my neck, and mine around her waist.

She growled, "Don't try anything funny, Black."

"Ha, like I would."

She arched a playful eyebrow at me, "What are you trying to say?"

"You're probably right, I would." I flashed a lopsided grin at her, wiggling my eye-brows.

"Quit it." She lightly hit my shoulder.

I only smiled wider.

We danced together, our steps slow and smooth. We moved in unison, our hips syncing with the music and flowing as one. For three songs we danced, and I swear I saw her secretly grin against my chest, where she thought I couldn't see. It might have been a trick of the light.

"See? This isn't so bad." I teased.

She looked up and frowned at me, her expression generally uncomfortable.

I chuckled at her obvious dislike to dancing.

"What?" she snapped.

"Do really don't like this do you?"

"Well, I have no problem with dancing...I'm just-not in the mood I guess."

"Alright then," I said, a happy note to my voice, "I have a better idea."

I took her hand in mine and swiftly found an escape way through the mess of people. I dragged her out of the crowd, and beyond the side wings of the dance floor.

"Where are we going?" she asked me roughly when we were a few feet from the outside reception area. The brilliant lights were slightly faded now, and had become a gentle glow from the distance.

"Here." I answered her question, gesturing to the tall, shadowy wall off trees that stretched before us. We were on the edge of the woods.

She smiled mischievously at me, her honey-brown eyes burning with a desire to escape, to run, to be wild.

I had experienced those feelings before, I knew exactly how she felt. I also knew that she needed this, in a way. And I would be the one to enable her.

Biting her lip with uncertainty, Leah turned her head to look over her shoulder at the wedding reception's small cluster of lights.

"They won't even know you were gone." I said huskily to her. She turned her face back to me.

"I promise."

The mischevouis smile spread across her face again, and I knew I had won her over.

"Alright, lets go."

We turned our backs to each other at the same instant, both starting to rid ourselves of clothes we soon would not need.

"I better not catch you looking, Black." her voice warned me almost playfully.

I laughed quietly to myself, "Same to you."

Slipping off the last bit of clothing, I bolted into the forest.

"Oh, no you don't!" I heard Leah call from somewhere behind me.

I let the forest consume my senses, then found with little surprise that I had four legs instead of two. A small silver wolf appeared at my side, its lips drawn up into a happy smile.

I could feel her happiness in my thoughts, her relief to be away from the wedding, and her joy to be free in the forest once again. Her joy became my joy, and all our feelings and emotions seemed to sync together.

There was a strange, but oddly comforting silence in the woods that night. The quiet calm seemed to infiltrate our minds too, for our thoughts matched the peace and tranquility of the nature around us.

We were thinking as one mind, and I realized that I really liked the feeling of Leah being a part of me, of sharing her thoughts. But what I liked most about it was the mind-link that was constantly there. I could feel her presence near me always, even if she wasn't close. I liked that feeling.

_'I bet you can't bet me to the ocean.' _she thought, and I could sense her playfulness and her desire to run.

_'It's on.'_ I thought back.

Before the other could even think the word, "go" we had taken off at the exact same moment, propelling ourselves forward into the woods with precise accuracy.

That night, we were, in all sense of the word, alone together.


	11. Broken Hearts

_Broken Hearts_

"Leah?"

She didn't answer, but turned her head to look up at me.

I knew that she was the only person I could ask...the only other person who'd really understand...

"When- they don't return the feeling-...when they don't-"

"Love you back?" She finished my sentance quietly, her eyes averting from mine.

But her avertion did not prevent me from watching the pain slash through those beautiful brown-honey eyes. I felt a stab of the familliar pain myself, knowing that what I was asking brought memories from Sam back to her, while also bringing fresh memories with Bella back to me.

"Yeah...how long does-when do you think..."

"Never." She replyed in a soft voice, though it was hinted in bitterness.

I swallowed down the bile that rose throat, and nodded my head once, trying to control my emotions. I almost could feel the start of my body shaking, but immediately quelled the shaking and calmed myself. I tried to clear my mind of everything that would hurt me, most expecailly thoughts of Bella.

So, as the moment progressed, I found myself unconsciously watching Leah.

Her face was so hard to read, always covered by a mask. I started to wish I knew what she was thinking. Almsot as a revelation, I came to the realization that I, nor the pack had ever really took the time to understand Leah, and her pain. Whenever we shared thoughts we all just seemed to push her mind out, and tuned it so we could only hear the low frequency wave, just enough so we could hear her thoughts, but nothing about the details of her life.

It was then I decided that I would be the one to try to understand her. I would be her friend. She deserved that much. After everything she had lost, it didn't seem fair how she was being treated now by the pack...by me. But all that would change now.

The moment stretched on.

Before I knew it my thoughts wondered, as they most often did, to Bella Swan. Her face was perminately etched into my mind, almost like a song that would never leave my head. I knew she loved me, even if she didn't want to admit she loved anyone else but her precious Edward. And I wouldn't stop trying to prove it, not until the day she offically chooses one of us. And even then, I would always be there for her. I've always known that. I wish she could do the same.

It was then I resurfaced from my unconscious world.

Both Leah and I had been quietly thinking about who we most loved, who we most cared about. I began to wonder how much it hurt Leah at first, if it hurt her as much as it hurt me when I first watched Bella walk away from me to be with another...

"Yeah..." she said quietly, as if unspokenly answering my thoughts.

"It sucks."


End file.
